Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 8
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 6 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

For "Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 5," I added another haiku ending, "Synchronous medley," in case something that Michelle and Joey did reminded me of situations involving three or more of the sitcom characters mentioned above. The situations may be general or specific.

[I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.]

**1 Michelle and Joey in "I've Got a Secret" 1**

Michelle asks for cash

Danny would not, Joey would

Joey asks for cash

**2 Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 1**

Joey volunteers

To be substitute teacher

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**3 Michelle and Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 1**

Danny tells Michelle

That what she did was not nice

Then he told Joey

**4 Michelle and Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 2**

Danny asked, "Which part?"

She said, "The part Joey said"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**5 Michelle and Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 3**

Michelle decided

To give the silent treatment

(The Beaver and June)

**6 Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 2**

Trouble with the map

That's in front of the blackboard

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**7 Joey in "To Joey, With Love" 3**

He demonstrates the

Old egg-in-the-bottle trick

(The Beaver and Max)

**8 Michelle in "You Pet It, You Bought It" 1**

She sold lemonade

To hot construction workers

(Beaver and Lisa)

**9 Michelle in "You Pet It, You Bought It" 2**

Instead of candy

She bought a little donkey

Hints of The Beaver

**10 Michelle in "You Pet It, You Bought It" 3**

Then Becky suggests

Donate Shorty to a zoo

Hints of The Beaver

**11 Michelle in "Claire and Present Danger" 1**

She asks Stephanie

To speak more clearly next time

Hints of Larabee

**12 Joey in "Under the Influence" 1**

It's a fish pastry

That Joey named "Flounder Tarts"

Hints of Lisa D

**13 Michelle in "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" 1**

A tie cup holder

Is a very silly gift

Hints of The Beaver

**14 Michelle and Joey in "DJ's Choice" 1**

The new swings are good

Car keys will not hurt kids' thighs

Michelle gives a stare

**15 Joey in "The Producer" 1**

Vanilla Weasels

Are no longer sold in stores

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**16 Michelle and Joey in "Super Bowl Fun Day" 1**

Joey and Jesse

Were supposed to take Michelle

To the museum

**17 Michelle and Joey in "Super Bowl Fun Day" 2**

To watch the big game

Joey and Jesse bring the

Class to Weeb's Sports Grill

**18 Michelle and Joey in "Super Bowl Fun Day" 3**

Joey is sorry

That he didn't keep his word

He'll make up for it

**19 Michelle in "Dateless in San Francisco" 1**

The party's a dance

For the third grade girls and boys

Hints of The Beaver

**20 Joey in "Dateless in San Francisco" 1**

A different teacher

Is his secret admirer

Hints of June Cleaver

**21 Joey in "We Got the Beat" 1**

Joey and Danny

Invest in DJ's mock stock

Hints of The Beaver

**22 Joey in "We Got the Beat" 2**

They sold their bad stock

Kimmy was smarter than them

Hints of The Beaver

**23 Michelle and Joey in "Taking the Plunge" 1**

She asks Joey to

Take a picture of the queen

(The Beaver and June)

**24 Joey in "Up on the Roof" 1**

Joey invented

Blue stuff he named "Silly Dough"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**25 Michelle in "Up on the Roof" 1**

Becky taught Michelle

How to cook—the cooking's bad

(Douglas and Dawson)

**26 Joey in "All Stood Up" 1**

Eating cream filling

Out of Ho-Ho's relaxes

Joey, not Jesse

**27 Joey in "All Stood Up" 2**

Jesse wants Joey

To shut up; Joey obeys

Hints of Larabee

**28 Joey in "Michelle Rides Again, Part 1" 1**

He wants to wrestle

He fell off the banister

Hints of Larabee

**29 Joey in "Michelle Rides Again, Part 1" 2**

Instead of a horse

Joey rides Milton Burro

(The Beaver and Max)

**30 Michelle in "Michelle Rides Again, Part 2" 1**

She got amnesia

After falling off her horse

(Douglas and Dawson)

**31 Michelle and Joey in "Michelle Rides Again, Part 2" 1**

Michelle was confused

About which bedroom was hers

Joey likes his toys

**Haiku Notes: **Two, Max in "A Tale of Two Tails;" Four, General Max; Five, Beaver and June in "June's Birthday" and "The Silent Treatment;" Six, Max in "A Tale of Two Tails;" Seven, Beaver in "The Pipe," and general Max; Eight, Beaver in "Water, Anyone?", and Lisa in "Oliver and the Cornstalk;" Nine, Beaver in "The Clubhouse," "A Horse Named Nick," and "Three Boys and a Burro;" Ten, Beaver in "Captain Jack," "A Horse Named Nick," and "Beaver and Stanley;" Eleven, General Larabee; Twelve, General Lisa's bad cooking; Thirteen, Beaver in "June's Birthday;" Fifteen, Max in "One Nation Invisible;" Nineteen, Beaver in "Beaver's Dance;" Twenty, June in "Beaver Gets 'Spelled;" Twenty-One, Beaver in "Stocks and Bonds;" Twenty-Two, Beaver in "Stocks and Bonds;" Twenty-Three, Beaver and June in "Forgotten Party;" Twenty-Four, Max in "My Nephew, the Spy;" Twenty-Five, General Lisa's bad cooking, and general Eb liking Lisa's cooking, but may be associated with "An Old Fashioned Christmas;" Twenty-Seven, Larabee in "Moonlighting Becomes You;" Twenty-Eight, Larabee in "Physician: Impossible" and "Rebecca of Funny-Folk Farm;" Twenty-Nine, Beaver in "Three Boys and a Burro," and Max in "Tequila Mockingbird;" Thirty, Lisa in "Who's Lisa?", and Eb in "Trapped"

_**Author's Notes**_

I can't believe how many sitcom parallels I've found for season 8. Especially for Lisa and Eb! Sadly, not too long after _Full House_ ended, Eva Gabor, who played Lisa Douglas on _Green Acres_, died at the age of 76. That makes her the second of the six credited actors who played one of a "synchronous twosome" of one of the three alluded-to sitcoms to have died.


End file.
